Long Road to Happiness
by Relliana
Summary: The day has finally come for Yuuri and Wolfram's wedding. However, Yuuri's heart belongs to a certain brunette Commander. What will he do? Eventual ConYuu


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction ahahaa.. After years of reading I thought I would attempt my first one. So I used my current OTP, ConYuu. We could all use more ConYuu love 3

Summary: The day has finally come for Yuuri and Wolfram's wedding! However, Yuuri's heart belongs to a certain brunette Commander. Yuuri is lost in what to do. Eventual ConYuu

Warnings: Angst in later chapters! And if you don't like boyxboy, discontinue reading now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou nor it's characters. If I did, ConYuu wouldn't just be promoted, it would be real 3

Enjoy!

The day--_that day_--had finally come. All of Shin Makoku was in a frenzy getting everything ready for the grand celebration. Smiles dances on everyone's faces as they thought of the new happiness that would be brought to their country.

Yes, that's right. The day had finally come. The day where the most famous engagement in all of Shin Makoku would fulfill its role. It was the day of Yuuri and Wolfram's wedding.

Every servant in the Blood Pledge Castle were helping with decorations and preparations. The maids helped with the streamers, and bouquets; all of the decorations that needed careful thought put into them to create the perfect balance for the most grand scheme. White, lavender, carnation, a little baby blue here and there, to create a wondrous angelic color pattern. One that would never be forgotten until the ends of the world.

The soldiers helped with regulation and protection. Verifying the invitations given, that each person was who they claimed they were. They could not let a single person in who was not on the roster of invitees. After all, this was the one day not a single person (well, most people) would not want to spoil. To spoil it would cause a natural disaster.

The bride-to-be was just as happy, no, happier than everyone combined. The smile that adorned his face that day could hurt even a blind person's eyes with how bright it was. He had waited for this day for three years after all. However, Wolfram was as impatient and selfish as always. He ordered people around, rushing them so that he could fulfill his happiness only that much sooner.

Alone in his room, away from all of the noise and cheerful cries sat the groom-to-be. He opposed all the cheerfulness outside with how gloomy he was. Unlike everyone else, he was the only one unable to truly smile that day. Yuuri tried to hide it, but he couldn't stand it. He didn't think this day would come, nor did he ever hope it would come. Delays or screw-ups relieved him; it only meant prolonging it that much further. All the cheerful voices yelling "Congratulations!" everywhere he went only further pushed him into gloom.

He thought about what he truly wanted, wishing and hoping for it to happen, though he knew it never would. Especially not after today. Today would ruin any chances for him to gain what he wanted most.

A knock on the door threw him from his thoughts. "Your Majesty, may I come in?"

Yuuri brightened up at the voice, and allowed himself a soft smile upon recognizing it. "It's Yuuri! Remember it already. Come on in, Conrad."

Yuuri could hear Conrad chuckle lightly before opening the door. "Yes, Yuuri."

The Commander walked in, his trademark grin adorning his face. Seeing Conrad in his normal attire, with the usual smile on his face made Yuuri feel like it was just any other day.

"Congratulations on today, Yuuri." Conrad smiled that smile at him while saying it. Yuuri's smile dropped at those words. He was tired of hearing them, and he especially didn't want to hear them from Conrad.

"Yuuri?" He asked, seeing his King's sad disposition.

"It's nothing, Conrad. I'm just nervous... I guess." Yuuri hated lying, even more so to Conrad, but he had no choice. He couldn't let his true feelings be seen. Not in this situation. Not when he was about to be forced to spend his entire life with someone whose feelings he didn't return.

He had thought about talking to Wolfram about it, and stopping the whole thing. But it would have been unfair to Wolfram. _What about how I feel?_ He had asked himself. Though he was sure the person he did love did not return his feelings. And to suddenly leave Wolfram standing there all alone would have scarred the poor boy. Although Yuuri didn't care for him that way, he still did care about the boy. He could never put him in that much pain.

Besides, Wolfram would probably just roll off his ramblings as being nervous. Yuuri sighed. He looked over at the clock to see it was already 3:30. He would have to head over there soon. The wedding began at 4 o'clock sharp.

Yuuri stood up slowly, putting on a fake smile so as not to worry Conrad. _He'll probably just read through it though. He always does._ "I guess it's time to get going? Wouldn't want to be late to my own... celebration." He laughed nervously as he began to walk to the door.

Conrad agreed as they walked out the door.

All of Shin Makoku stood before Yuuri. Everyone chattered happily, waiting for the moment when the bride would show. The decorations were outrageous in his mind. Too overdone. Too grand. Too beautiful for something he didn't want.

Massive could not even begin to describe the wedding cake. It was monstrous in size. So beautiful, intricately decorated, with the most insane amount of detail he'd ever seen, yet it only tore at Yuuri's heart even more.

Yuuri looked to his left at Conrad. His heart beat painfully. It was like a nightmare, having the man he truly loved next to him, as he awaited his bride to walk down the aisle. Conrad gave Yuuri a reassuring smile. _He's probably misunderstanding my nervousness... I guess though it isn't normal to not want to marry the person everyone thinks you love_.

Piano music filled the room, and all mouths shut. Yuuri's thoughts were cut short as he looked forward, heart beating fast. It was too soon. Too soon to be forever trapped. He felt his lungs tighten as he lost the ability to breathe.

Wolfram walked slowly in through the now open doors. Yuuri gasped at the sight. He had to admit, he always thought Wolfram was beautiful. Wolfram's hair radiated like diamonds, his eyes shone the brightest emerald green. His sparkling white dress flowed like water behind him. The veil, lightly covering his face, gave off the air of innocence. However, it was his smile that spoke out above all else. A truly wonderful smile, giving off nothing but pure happiness.

Yuuri's heart clenched. Wolfram didn't deserve this. He deserved something much better; someone who truly loved him back. Someone that would hold him as number one in their heart.

Wolfram walked the few steps up the altar and stood next to Yuuri. His soft smile penetrated Yuuri's heart. Yuuri looked back to Conrad. Conrad, who had once betrayed Shin Makoku for his sake. Conrad, who had given him this soul, and allowed him to live today. Conrad, who nearly sacrificed his life for him. It wasn't fair. None of it was. It wasn't fair to Wolfram, who truly loved him. It wasn't fair to Conrad, who was being lied to. And it wasn't fair to Yuuri, who held himself back. The priest's words droned out in his ears.

The time came for Yuuri to mutter the words that would seal his fate. He found his words caught up in his throat though. He couldn't lie anymore. Not to all of his people, not to Wolfram, not to himself, and definitely not to Conrad.

Summoning courage, as he knew he would be hated for a long time for the words he would say next, he prepared himself for the hatred and depression that would follow.

A gasp resounded at the words Yuuri spoke next.

"I'm sorry Wolfram, but I can't."

---End Chapter 1---

Wow I completed my first chapter. In a day. I feel kinda accomplished! Depending on the reviews will depend how fast I update. Inspire me to write more if you like it! I'll try to update once a week, however if you're all nice and give lovely reviews, you may get an early treat~


End file.
